Light in my life' Umehito Nekozawa X Reader
by Jessica Winter
Summary: Yours and the Nekozawa's family had often done business together, resulting in you becoming friends with not only Umehito but also his younger sister Kirimi who you would often visit and read to. Kirimi is put down for a nap and you decide to head home when a certain dark cloaked figure asks you to stay with him. How could you ever say no to him? I do not own these characters.


"Kirimi-Chan!" You called as you chased her into the Nekozawa household, both yours and the Nekozawa's family would often do business together which caused you to become friends with not only Umehito but his younger sister Kirimi also. You were a year younger than her older brother Umehito and didn't get to see him much around school anymore.

"Kirimi-Chan where did you go?" You called as a small smile played on your lips, you hung her backpack up on the hook and took off your shoes, you often went home with Kirimi to watch over her and read her some of her shoujo manga that she had for some reason fallen in love with.

Little did you know a certain blond cloaked male had slowly made his way over to you, letting out a small and creepy laugh as he neared before placing a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump and let out a small screech. You turned around and immediately began to calm down as you placed a hand over your rapidly beating heart, "Nekozawa-Senpai! You scared me!" You said as a small blush covered your cheeks.

"I'm sorry (y/n)-Chan..." Umehito said quietly, he went to turn around when a certain little blonde girl ran up and hugged him around the legs causing him to stumble forward a bit and knock into you, taking you both to the floor. His blue eyes widened, taking notice of the position you both were in, you laying on the floor as he hovered over you as both of his arms were on either side of your head to support his weight.

You blushed a dark crimson colour as you looked up into his eyes, you both were frozen for a moment, staring at each other in silence until Kirimi began to speak, "Big brother?" She asked as she smiled at the two of you. Umehito's eyes widened once again as he quickly got up off of you and held out a hand to help you up, "I'm very sorry (y/n)-Chan." He said as you gently took his hand and he helped you up.

"It's alright." You said and smiled at him before turning your attention to Kirimi and giggling softly, "Kirimi." You said and shook your head slightly. Kirimi giggled and hugged Umehito, "Big brother!" She cheered as he lifted her up gently and hugged her, "Kirimi! Welcome home!" He said with a big smile on his pale face.

You smiled at the two of them, glad that Tamaki Suoh and his friends at your school had helped Umehito and Kirimi become closer and that Kirimi was no longer scared of her big brother.

Umehito gently set Kirimi back onto the floor as a maid came and took her to her room saying to you both that it was time for Kirimi to take a nap after all the fun she had today. You waved to Kirimi as she was taken to her room and glanced over at Umehito who was looking at you, he blushed when you both made eye contact and quickly looked away.

"Well...I guess I could head home now.." You said and went towards the door to leave, Umehito followed you and you turned around to look at him, "Hmm?" You asked him and he lifted his hand that had the Beelzenef puppet on it, "You could stay for awhile with me and Beelzenef if you want to." He said and looked away from you as a small blush covered his cheeks.

"You want me to stay?" You asked quietly, he gave a small nod, "Okay. What would you like to do?" You asked as you hung your own backpack on a hook and turned back towards him. "Cast black magic and curses on unsuspecting beings." He said creepily, you gave him a stern look and booped his nose, "How about we make some cookies?" You asked and went towards the Nekozawa family kitchen with Umehito slowly following you.

"We could put curses on the cookies and hand them out to uns-" You cut him off with another boop to his nose, "No Nekozawa-Senpai we are not putting curses on people we are making cookies." You said and began going around the room shutting the blinds and diming the lights a bit so it wasn't bright but you were still able to see.

"What are you doing (y/n)-Chan?" He asked confused as his eyes followed you around the room, "Making it so you can take your cloak and wig off silly." You said and went to look for the things you would need to start baking. He stopped and stared at you even though you weren't paying attention, you had done that for him?

He sighed and took his wig and cloak off, neatly folding his cloak and placing it on a kitchen chair with the wig on top he turned to you, a small blush on his cheeks, "I-I've never made cookies before.." He said quietly. You turned towards him and giggled, "It's okay we'll do it together okay? Now wash your hands and we'll start by making the dough." You said and washed your own hands as he did the same.

A couple of hours had passed and you had successfully burned one batch of cookies and made one semi good batch. You grinned up at Umehito as he looked down at you and smiled before you both high fived, "We did it!" You cheered as you pulled the new and final batch of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter.

Umehito watched you carefully take the cookies out of the oven and place them on the counter before going over to the bowl that still had a bit of leftover dough in it, sticking your finger in it and then lifting your finger that was covered in cookie dough and sticking it in your mouth. He blushed once again, he had had a crush on your for awhile but was unable to tell you out of shyness and because he thought that you would never return his feelings.

You hopped up onto the counter and held out the bowl to him, "Do you want some?" You asked, your big (e/c) eyes staring up into his light blue ones. He shook his head as he grabbed some of the dishes you two had used and placed them in the sink. "Come here." You said, although it sounded more like a question. His head shot up at your voice and he turned it to look at you, you were blushing a bright pink colour as you motioned for him to come closer.

He hesitantly moved a bit closer to you, only a couple of steps, "Closer." You said as you motioned for him to come closer still. He moved closer once again so he was a little ways away from you and you continued to motion for him to come closer, he stopped in front of your legs, "Is this c-close enough?" He asked you as he looked down at you.

The sleeves of the yellow girls uniform you wore were rolled up and your (h/l) (h/c) was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of your face, your big (e/c) eyes looked up into his own as you gently reached out and took hold of his jacket, pulling him even closer so that he now stood in between your legs.

"I think I like you this close." You said as a dark blush covered your cheeks, his own cheeks were about the same shade as yours now, he looked away from you "Are you sure?" He began to ask but stopped when he felt something cold touch his cheek and heard you giggle. "Huh?" He said as he lifted his hand to his cheek, pulling it away slowly he saw that you had wiped some cookie dough onto it.

He looked back down at you and smiled slightly, letting out a small chuckle he dipped his own finger into the bowl of leftover cookie dough and then wiped some onto your own cheek. You giggled some more and gently wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his body even closer to your own. Leaning your head up slightly you kissed him on the cheek where you had previously wiped cookie dough. "Mmm.." You sighed.

He blushed even more as his now wide eyes looked down at you and how close the two of you were. "Are you okay?" You asked him and began to pull away from him but stopped when you felt his hands on your waist. "(y/n)..." He said as he leaned down so that his lips barely brushed against your own, "I really like you…" He said quietly.

"I really like you too Nekozawa-Senpai." You said and leaned forwards to press your lips against his, after a couple of minutes he pulled away with a big smile that mirrored your own, "Call me Umehito." He said as he quickly kissed you again before beginning to pull away and take the bowl of cookie dough with him. You pouted slightly and hopped off the counter to help him clean up the mess you two had made.

It didn't take long for the two of you to finish cleaning up the kitchen, Umehito went to put his wig and cloak back on but stopped when he felt your arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Huh?" He said and slowly turned around in your arms and returned the the hug, looking down at you with a gentle smile.

"(y/n)...Would you...go out with me?" He asked quietly as a blush lightly dusted his cheeks, you giggled and looked up at him. "Of course I will Umehito." You said and nuzzled your face into his chest.

"Thank you." He said as he kissed the top of your head. "For what?" You asked as you continued to nuzzle his chest.

"For being the light in my life." He said.


End file.
